Because you like it
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: Rogue, upset about Bobby dumping her, spends her night with a stranger she met at the bar. ONE SHOT xRyrox


I ordered another shot and leaned against the bar as I waited for the bartender to give me my drink. I looked around at all the people dancing and one guy caught my attention. He had light hair that looked blond, but I couldn't really tell by the lighting in the club. His hair was spiked and he had a grey shirt with a dark sweater. He seemed to have been quite drunk, he made his way through the crowd and stumbled towards the bar. He ordered a beer and seemed to have not noticed me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He didn't look at me as the bartender gave him a bottle of beer.

"Can I have another?" he asked the bartender.

He got another bottle and I was about to drink my shot, when he grabbed my hand.

"Here." He said as he offered me the other bottle of beer.

"What for?" I asked.

"Usually when people have problems… or something in mind, they'd like to forget, they drink BEER."

He smiled at me as he handed me the bottle and I smiled back as I took it from his hand.

"Cheers." He said and we both drank up.

"So why are you here? He asked me.

"I believe I asked you first." I stated.

He shot me a glare and I gave in.

"This guy… the name's Bobby… I did everything for him… he replaced me with some other girl… only because I couldn't give him what he wanted."

"Doucccchhhheeee…" he commented.

"Yeah…"

"Wait, let me get this straight… this dude, replaced you… because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

He was right, that is the reason why I was replaced by Bobby… I wanted to tell him he was right, but I changed my mind.

"You know what… it's your turn… why are you here?"

He stared at me for a while and just looked me in the eye.

"You know what? I don't like this song."

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"Let's go to my place?"

I smiled at him and he took my hand and pulled me out of there.

When we got to his place, it was a small apartment. It was messy, crowded with… EVERYTHING. It was a little funny, I didn't expect him to have a MASSAGE TABLE in the middle of his living room… but he did. He stretched in front of the table and then slumped down on it.

I walked over to the table and sat on the floor in front of him. He had his head rested on the massage table and I attempted to talk to him.

"So… you live alone?" I asked innocently.

"Mhmm."

"Got a girlfriend?"

No, I didn't ask him that because I was interested… not that I wasn't… I mean, he's really cute, I love his eyes… they were so mysterious. His lips… his pink, luscious lips… this boy's face was such a complete turn on…

He laughed at my question and looked up. I got up a little held on to the table for support, we were face to face now.

"Are you interested?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"You never answer any of my questions."

"I like to be mysterious." He said as he smiled at me and slightly brought his face closer to mines.

"And why is that?" I asked, copying his previous movement.

"Because you like it." He winked, then he leaned in and kissed me.

His lips were amazing, they tasted like beer, but they were sweet. We continued to kiss as we both got up and he slowly pushed me into his bedroom.

We were both making out non-stop on his bed. He began to stroke my sides and grabbed wrists, he put them above my head and he continued to kiss down my neck. I let out a quiet moan and I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin. He stopped and suddenly looked up into my eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I looked around clueless and then smiled at him.

"Come on… tell me." He urged.

"I like to be a little mysterious too."

He flashed me a big smile and kissed me again, then he reached over at his bedside table and shut off the lamp.

I woke up lying next to him with his arms wrapped around me, my back to him. I shuffled around the bed and turned around to meet his face. He slightly opened his eyes and looked me in the eyes… something he's done all night. He reached up to my face to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"So are you gunna tell me your name now?"

"Nope." I answered.

"You know what…"

"What?"

"I like you." He smiled, then he leaned in and pulled me into a deep, but passionate kiss.

ALTERNATE:

"I like you." He smiled, then he leaned in and pulled me into a deep, but passionate kiss.

I finally broke the kiss and looked him in the eye once more, giving him a nice little smile.

"I like you too John."

"Rogue… you never did know how to role play properly."

"Sorry Johny, it's hard not to pretend I don't know you."

"Yeah… back at you stranger."

"Oh shut up." I said as flipped us over so I'm on top of him and I leaned in to give him another kiss.


End file.
